


isak和even在一起后的二三事

by mengfuliang



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengfuliang/pseuds/mengfuliang





	isak和even在一起后的二三事

【背景】  
isak高三。  
even去纽约上大学了。

【简介】  
isak已经一周没和even视频了。  
Dirty talk预警。  
Daddy梗预警。

由于isak要准备物理考试，他已经一周没和even视频了。自从even上大学起，他们可是每天视频的呢。哪怕奥斯陆和纽约有着六小时的时差。  
所以当屏幕上出现他男朋友帅气的脸时，isak很没骨气地哽咽了。  
"Evi……我好想你。"  
"我也很想你。"even说着，边调整摄像头。"宝贝，你电脑的摄像头是不是出问题了，我看不到你。"  
isak猛地从思念的感伤中挣脱出来，"Fuck摄像头上周坏了我忘记去修了！"  
"Fuck！"even也骂了一声，原本神采飞扬的表情立刻黯淡了，像只没等到自己喜欢的主人的大型犬耷拉着脑袋，后倒在电脑椅上，很委屈地拧着眉:"我都一周没看见你了……"  
"我很抱歉……"isak很内疚，考试的压力让他忘记了很多事情。"我能做什么补偿你吗？"  
even慢慢直起身子，拿手指摸了摸下巴，突然露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
"那自慰给我看，不，给我听吧，issy。"

"这太奇怪了……even……"isak犹犹豫豫地解开牛仔裤，把手伸进了内裤里，握上了自己的性器。  
尽管他们该做的都做了，也相互摩擦着阴茎达到高潮过，可是isak觉得自慰是件很私人的事情。他从没在even面前自慰过––虽然even现在看不到，但他能清楚地看到even的脸，好像even就在他面前一样。  
"issy，你说了要补偿我的。"even撑着下巴看向摄像头，好像能透过摄像头看到isak一样，尽管isak知道这不可能。  
"换、换一种?"isak有些结结巴巴地提议，他的手还握着性器不动。他真的觉得很害羞，脸红红的。  
"不要。"even干脆利落地拒绝，诱哄似的说:"反正我也看不到，对不对？叫给我听，像我们做爱时的那样，好不好？"  
isak从来都拒绝不了even每次问他"好不好？"比如"再做一次深喉，好不好？""再做最后一次，好不好？"  
他只能颤巍巍地说:"好吧。"

最开始isak只是缓缓地撸动，嘴里发出小猫一样细细的却勾人的呻吟，轻轻哼叫着even。  
后来阴茎硬起，前列腺液把内裤前端浸湿了，isak渐渐得了趣，仰着头，加快了撸动的速度，他开始把羞耻心放到一边，像他们做爱时那样大声呻吟。  
"嗯––啊––even––even––"  
even也坐不住了，他也把手伸进内裤中撸动。  
"继续宝贝，我喜欢你叫我的名字。"  
"even––唔啊––"isak的余光瞥见了视频中陷于情欲中的even，像是得到了鼓励一样呻吟得更大声了，还好他房间的隔音效果不赖。  
"自己搞那么舒服吗？嗯?比我操你还爽?"  
isak被even粗俗直白的话语刺激得一激灵，阴茎更硬了。  
"唔––舒服––但没有––没有你操爽––啊––even––"  
isak喘息着回答，他被欲望折磨得有些神志不清了。  
"宝贝issy，慢点儿，我们一起。"  
"唔––我不行了––even––"isak尖叫着喊着even的名字到了高潮，他射了自己一手。  
isak微微失神，喘着气看着视频中的even，even还处于勃起状态，那双白皙修长的手在青筋虬结的深色性器上撸动，够成了无以伦比的视觉冲击。  
even喘着气抬眼，眼尾一抹微微的红，他挑了挑眉，似能察觉到isak目光似的，露出痞气的笑容:"喜不喜欢?"  
"喜欢什么啊……"isak假装不知道even在说什么。尽管知道even看不到他，他还是不自在地别过头。  
"well……"even停了手下的动作，isak正暗自遗憾的时候，even突然换了一种低沉的又漫不经心的声音:"My little boy did some bad things.不经过Daddy的允许就自己高潮的kid该受罚。"  
"什、什么……"isak咽了咽口水，有些不明所以，又有些刺激。  
"去把润滑剂拿来。"even用的是那种isak从未听过的命令似的口吻。even从来都是温柔的、诱哄着的。但不可否认的是isak因为这样的even，刚刚偃旗息鼓的性器又隐隐有了抬头的架势。  
isak有些笨拙地穿上牛仔裤，跑去床头柜拿来了润滑剂。  
"我拿好了。"isak小声的说。  
"现在，我让你做什么，做好了要向我报告。明白吗？"even就那么敞开腿靠在电脑椅上，不顾勃起的性器，低沉又有些严厉地问道。  
"明白。"isak小声回答。他有点慌。  
"很好。现在把裤子脱了。"  
isak把牛仔裤脱了，犹豫了一下，把已经弄脏的内裤也脱了。  
"脱好了。"  
"把腿分开，架到电脑椅的扶手上。"  
isak照做了。他嘴唇颤抖着。  
奥斯陆的下午四点，还有光线透过拉紧的窗帘，isak只穿着件白色卫衣，赤裸着下半身，把腿架到电脑椅的扶手上意味着他几乎是对着电脑双腿大张。  
"even……能不能不要这样……太……"太羞耻了。isak没把话说完，他的声音在抖，身体也在抖，从脸到锁骨红成一片。  
"你叫我什么?"even不为所动。  
"ev……Daddy……Daddy我错了……"尽管even看不到，isak还是很害羞地想合拢腿。  
"不许乱动。"even的态度很强硬。  
isak只好僵住不动。  
"把润滑剂打开，倒到左手上，然后让右手手指在上面滚一圈。记住，手指要沾满润滑剂。"  
isak知道even想让他做什么了。他笨手笨脚地把润滑剂倒在手上，一不小心倒太多了，弄得电脑椅都湿哒哒的。然后把润滑剂放一边，像even说的那样把润滑剂沾满手指。  
"我、我弄好了。"  
"Good boy。"even说道，"把右手食指伸进后穴里去。"  
isak满脸通红地试探性地把食指伸进那个他从未探访的秘密之地。这个姿势让他只要稍微前倾低头，就能看清自己股间的情景。  
"嗯啊……"isak抽了一口气，异物入侵的感觉让他身体紧绷。  
"可以自己试着抽插一下。适应好了就把中指放进去。"  
isak完全不得章法地在后穴戳刺，然后就把中指往里塞，疼得他抽泣着求饶。  
"even不要了，我好疼我不行呜……"  
"好好好宝贝不哭了。不要了就不要了。不哭了啊。"even听到他哭，就失去了那种从容镇定，慌慌张张地哄着他。  
"换……换一种……"isak缓过来后，又有些害羞地说。  
"你还要继续吗？"even有些心疼地问。  
"嗯……我觉得也……也挺刺激的……"isak小声说。  
"那好。那你把衣服撩起来，可以咬着下摆，摸摸小乳头?用点力宝贝，想象是我在吸你的乳头，你喜欢这样，对吗？"  
"嗯……"isak咬着卫衣下摆含含糊糊地回答。他手指还沾着润滑剂，乳首收到冰凉液体的刺激挺立起来。  
"可以用指甲刮一刮，在乳晕边绕圈，想象我的舌头在上面扫过……"  
"even……Daddy用力点……Please……"isak没想过仅仅是乳头的刺激就让他溃不成军了。  
"噢issy，你喜欢这样是吗？喜欢我把你的手压在头顶，然后肆意吸咬你的乳头对吗？有点疼会更爽是吗？我每次离开你都会挺着胸追上来呢。舒服吗宝贝?喜不喜欢Daddy疼爱你?"  
"嗯……舒服……喜欢Daddy……"isak意乱情迷地呻吟，咬着的衣服下摆落下了都不知道。  
"想要Daddy怎么做?想要Daddy从你的小乳头一直亲到你的小肚脐吗？想要Daddy舔你的腹肌?想让Daddy把小isak含进嘴里?嗯?"  
"想……我想要……Daddy给我……"  
isak的手指随着even声音的指引一直往下。  
"还是想让Daddy舔你的小穴，用舌头狠狠地操你?嗯?Daddy用舌头就能让你高潮，对吗？"  
"嗯…嗯……Daddy……"isak几乎无意识地在哼哼唧唧地呻吟，晶莹的细丝从闭不拢的唇边落下。  
"想要什么宝贝?说出来issy，说出来，我会用手指掰开你的小穴然后狠狠地操进去，操到你哭，操到你合不拢腿，想往前爬又被我拽回来进得更深。想要我进来吗sweetheart?"  
"呜……我要……我要你进来……呜……Daddy太深了……"isak带着哭腔喊着，他满脸泪痕，像只濒死的幼鹿一样伸长脖子呻吟。不知不觉他已经往后穴里插进了三根手指，他的腿卡在扶手上有些难并拢，他感觉自己正在被even摁到床上操得合不拢腿，怎么躲也躲不开。  
"睁开眼看看，睁开眼宝贝，看看你是多么漂亮。在用几根手指玩呢，My little boy?"  
isak勉强睁眼，泪眼模糊地看着自己的手指在小穴进进出出，股间湿漉漉的，一片狼藉，润滑剂和他不知什么时候射出的精液混杂在一起。  
"三根……三根嗯……"  
"嗯?三根手指就够了？就能让你高潮了吗？三根手指就比得上Daddy的大家伙了吗？"  
"不够……呜……想要Daddy进来……想要Daddy操坏我……"不知手指触碰到了哪个地方，isak拔高了呻吟声，"Daddy––"  
"如你所愿，my boy."视频那头，even也高潮了。

事后isak表示他一定要换张电脑椅，even则表示他要给isak邮寄一个最好的摄像头！无敌高清的那种！


End file.
